


Hello Sunshine

by Soy



Series: Bunch O' Oneshots [1]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Teruteru and Izuru, Nose Bopping, Post-Canon, We're talking serious business here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 10:11:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7711069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soy/pseuds/Soy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Boop."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> First fic lmao I don't know how to work this- I wrote this a little while ago but never posted it so it's probably rubbish and now that I'm looking at it again it seems pretty ooc but oH WELL

"You sure look eager to bury your head in my chest."

Hinata lay on his side, his elbow on a pillow and his hand holding up his head lazily as he watched Komaeda across from him, only a few inches away, scrunch his face cutely in thought.

Komaeda eyed Hinata pleadingly for a second before lunging his head towards Hinata's chest in a cuddle. He inhales, almost like he's taking in Hinata's scent, as he nudges his head up and down gently against the other.

"Hinata-kun, I think you're a little warmer than Kamukura-kun."

Hinata can't help the prick of anger he feels, nor the sense of ownership he has over Komaeda. "You don't know how jealous it makes me to hear you got so close to him that you even figured out his body temperature." It was meant to be playful, but it was painfully true too.

"Aha, it's better now though because that tad bit more of warmness you have balances out my coldness a little more, which makes our temperatures more compatible, even if it isn't by that much. I think it suits us, don't you?"

Hinata let out a noncommittal grunt in response; he was too occupied with tracing his index finger on Komaeda's spine, watching a little too intently as the other's back arched against his touch.

"Ha _ah_...It's almost comical how different you two are...like a constant clash of hope and despair. On one hand, there's Kamukura-kun, quick witted on the inside, programmed so, and seemingly carefree. Piercing eyes, not of shred of kindness in them. Ah, I even felt a bit hurt when I realized he found me boring, though maybe that's just because he reminded me of you..."

Hinata knows he's staring, entranced, while Komaeda's eyes light up in excitement, like sparks of electricity. It bothers him, a little at least, but he knows he wants to hear it through.

"And then there's you, Hinata-kun! Optimistic and always thinking of others, sharing such a blinding hope with everyone... You even manage to care for someone like me, though I don't understand your reasoning, aha."

Those words didn't bother him quite as much, he had to admit. He knows Komaeda, so he's well aware that although his description sounded like that of a person who was trying to kiss up to someone and get on their good side, he meant it. He really _meant_ it. He thought Hinata really was amazing and exceptionally good at pretty much everything, even compared to Kamukura. If Komaeda was saying that though, it could only mean that Hinata was good at taking care of and pleasing Komaeda, or so he hoped. 

The compliments were nice, but Hinata mostly clung his attention on the stuff that annoyed him about Komaeda's spiels. He was used to the self-deprecation, sure, but of course he hated it when Komaeda talked about himself that way. He had tried to stop it, weeks of reassuring Komaeda about how wonderful and worthy and useful he was. Don't get him wrong, Hinata loved to take a chance at every opportunity to shower the other in compliments, but they really didn't seem to have much effect. 

Now he's resorted to lightly flicking Komaeda's forehead every time he says something too low about himself. It's kind of stupid though, because Komaeda always just gives this sad, knowing smile, and Hinata can't even look him in the eyes for a while after that because he knows Komaeda can't _control_ it, not really. And so Hinata just ends up feeling bad and undeserving of the obvious power he has over Komaeda, one he'd never try to take advantage of, though sometimes his anger causes it to get out of hand. After all, Hinata's temper can easily shorten whenever Komaeda's involved.

Right now is not one of those times. Now it's calm, and Komaeda's done talking, rambling actually, and he's murmuring a little into the crook of Hinata's neck. He realized he hadn't been listening. He must've zoned out because that's just what Komaeda does to him, in all honesty. Not simply because it's difficult or tiring to hear Komaeda rant for so long, but even his smallest features, everything about him, can get Hinata going. His eyelashes, collarbones, the junction between his neck and shoulder, his fingers, stomach, everything.

He thinks he must be going crazy, because he's even started to find the stitches and scars on Komaeda's stub of a hand kind of _cute_ , and he thinks it's ridiculous, but not so ridiculous that he'll stop kissing the very end of the stub while watching Komaeda's expression to make sure he's okay with it, and just okay in general.

Hinata wants to bop Komaeda's nose, God he really wants to, but for some reason that kind of thing seems strangely intimate, and he's not sure if Komaeda would be comfortable with it or where their relationship's at as a whole.

"Hey, are you hungry?"

Teruteru occasionally delivers food to cottages, depending on who he hasn't seen go into the restaurant to eat. It's really courteous of him, and convenient too. Today, he just happened to drop off some chocolate cake to Hinata's cottage-enough for two, because he definitely knows what's going on. See, with all the nightmares and anxiety and loneliness on both of their parts piled up, Komaeda took matters into his own hands and invited himself to practically live with Hinata in his cottage. Hinata can't argue though, because it's weird but he doesn't mind it.

"Hm...if I remember correctly, the only food we have here is Teruteru's double chocolate cake. Not that it isn't wonderful, but I'm not really hungry at all, and I'd prefer white frosting if I'm honest.

Komaeda's stomach growled.

"You little-...you're obviously hungry."

"I beg to differ. Besides, I can deal without food, especially food with that much chocolate on it."

How childish.

Hinata decided to bop his nose.

"Boop."

"Ah-" 

And Hinata thought he must've really screwed up, because Komaeda doesn't usually stutter or get surprised in moments like these. He forced himself to look away, but when he looked back, the other's face was kind of, a little, flushed, and he was biting his lip in concentration.

Komaeda, after some mental prep and consideration most likely, brought his finger up to Hinata's nose in turn, and gently tapped it.

"Boop."

And it's nice, because even if their relationship's unstable at some times and misinterpreted at others, they can still bop each other's noses with little to no qualms and a bit of a red faced understanding.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk if I'll write any more of these which I now realize is pretty contradictory to the title of the series but it's done now and it's here to stay


End file.
